How To Play The Player
by LiveLaughLoveTogether13
Summary: "Lesson 1, Make a statement, and grab his attention." Annabeth is sick. Her boyfriend dumps her because of his player ways and she knows that to make an impact, she has to get the notorious player, Percy Jackson's heart broken. So, she asks her best friends a simple question, "How do you play a player?"
1. Prolouge

**How to Play the Player**

**Summary**

"**Lesson 1, Make a statement, and grab his attention." Annabeth is sick. Her boyfriend dumps her because of his player ways, and she's disgusted by boys using girls and then dumping them like yesterdays old meatloaf. She knows that to make an impact, she has to get the notorious player, Percy Jackson's heartbroken. So, she asks her best friends a simple question, "How do you play a player?"**

_**This is one of my new stories, I really hope you like it, and thank you so much for reading! I will be continuing with Hidden Beneath, and When Future and Past Clash, but this story has been in my mind for a long time. So thank you, my loyal readers! **_

_**-LiveLaughLoveTogether13 **_

-00oo00o0-

_Prologue_

"I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you may think I'm bullet-proof, but I'm not. You took a swing, I took it hard. And down here from the ground I see who you are"

Things are never what they seem. I've learnt that the hard way. But things can change. It's the course of nature, the way of life. I really thought I could get him to change his ways. I guess I was wrong.

Luke was taking me to dinner when it happened. He looked amazing, as always. His shaggy blond hair was styled so it blew in the wind, and his mesmerizing blue eyes were irresistible. It was our first mouth anniversary, Luke's longest record on dating a girl without getting into their pants. I finally thought I broke his player streak, I finally thought that I had found _the one. _Guess I'll have to keep looking.

I'm not exactly what you… pretty. I have long bushy, blonde hair that I always keep in a ponytail, and silvery-grey eyes that look intimidating, if not for the thick glasses that hide them. I was abnormally tall, and had an athletic build, but it never showed behind the baggy t-shirts I wore, and the constant need of sneakers and converses. But despite how I looked, he still asked me out. I really loved him, and thought that tonight I hoped he would say he loved me too.

Too bad hope was all I had.

We were walking through the dark ally, finishing our meal, and our hands were entwined. I looked up at him, and smiled shyly, which he only looked down at. My eyes furrowed as I wondered what was wrong. I guess my question was answered soon.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered quietly, pulling my hand away from him. I felt the warmth leave me, as tears pricked my eyes. But I refused to let them fall. I wouldn't let him see me vulnerable; I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"I'm breaking up with you," He repeated, not even looking at me. The lump in my throat was slowly rising, and I swallowed it down with difficulty. He wounded me. I could practically hear my heart breaking.

"Why? Am- am I not good enough for you?" I said, my voice cracking and anger seeping through my emotionless façade.

"No, no Annie," Luke said, trying to reach towards me. I stepped back, not wanting him to touch me.

"Then answer the damn question!" I snapped, wanting to slap him across the face. Here he was, breaking up with me, but then saying I was good enough for him?

"It was a bet, to see if I could get you to fall for me," He whispered, so low I could hardly hear. My heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. That killed me. Now I am dead.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked him with absolute disgust. "So it was just a game, is it always a game to you?"

"No, Annie, please-"I cut him off, not wanting to listen anymore. I pulled the locket he gave me the first day we started dating. It was a simple chain, with an emerald jewel on in the middle. I threw it to the ground, ripping the chain in half.

"You know, I actually thought you could change," I scoffed, before running down the alleyway, hearing the distant noise of Luke calling my name. But he didn't run after me. That's when I knew he really didn't love me. The tears spilled out of my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

I ran, I don't know where, I just ran. Rain fell down heavily, hitting the ground forcefully. My tears mixed with the raindrops. I somehow found myself at the city par. The green trees were swaying in the strong wind, while the rain fell down hard. I felt the drops on my fingers, and let them drop to the ground. I walked towards one of the parked benches, sheltered by the large oak tree. I lifted my legs up, and rested my cheek on my knees. I started humming the song mom sang to me whenever I was upset. It always made me feel better in the end.

"Fall little raindrop," I sang quietly, my voice croaky from crying.

_Catch it in my palm_

_The heaven's cry,_

_For the loss of a loved one. _

I pull my hood over my head, covering my face with a sheet of my blonde hair. The tears fell freely now.

_I see the bright light,_

_Calling my name,_

_When I open my eyes,_

_You have been saved,_

"Annabeth? Where are you?" A frantic yet familiar voice shouted. I turned my head towards my right, seeing a flashlight shined in my eyes. Thalia was now running towards me, whispering words of comfort.

_You welcome me with a kiss,_

_I close my eyes in pure bliss,_

_Things will never be the same,_

_But at least you came,_

"What happened Annie?" Rachel asked, wrapping an arm protectively around me. Piper and Thalia were all in my bed, hugging the life out of me. I was still damp, but the numbness of tonight's events washed over me. I replied in a monotone.

"It was a game, it was always a game." I closed my eyes, feeling the tears prick the edge of my eyes again.

_Fall little raindrop_

_Catch it in my palm_

_The heaven's cry,_

_For the loss of a loved one. _

When I open my eyes again, I'm not Annie Chase. I'm Annabeth. Just Annabeth. The old Annie is dead. Now, I'm new, and I'm going to like my life to the fullest. No boyfriend. No more heartbreak. No more games. I'm just Annabeth Chase, and it's going to stay that way.

_Fall little raindrop_

_Catch it in my palm_

_The heaven's cry,_

_For the loss of a loved one. _

It's been three weeks, three weeks I've been free. I've been alive.

_Fall little raindrop,_

_Fall to the ground,_

_The heaven's cry,_

_But we're safe now. _

-00oo00o0-

_**So that was the prologue of How to Play the Player. The next chapter will be more fun, and not so angst, but I just needed you all to see where Annabeth is coming from. Her heart's been broken, burned and played, but it's still working, and she's going to make them pay, she's gonna make a stand. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think, and that lullaby is my own, so it's Copyrighted. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-LiveLaughLoveTogether13**_


	2. Chapter One

17 reviews on the prologue? You guys are really awesome!

Thank you to…

Guest, fanficrulz1, somebody, Child of Athens, Ares'sbestlittleTaunter, firecewolf, hotdogseatcheese, Lauren1996007, saherafareha, imbetterthanyou238, envelope123, FanGirl2412, alliegirl101, McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on, ILike2Write.

And to the first reviewer, StephOTH23

Also, in this Thalia and Jason are twins; come on you guys can imagine it, its fanfiction right? If people can put Percy and Nico together, than Thalia and Jason can be twins, and not ten years apart.

How to Play the Player

"When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile."

-Unknown

Chapter One:

Annabeth Chase was lying in her bed, groaning slightly as the harsh glare of the sun bathed through her window. Annabeth's eyes squinted, as she adjusted to the light. Her eyebrows furrowed. The familiar lilac walls where the first things she saw. Annabeth was sure she closed the curtains before she went bed, she hated the sun. In fact she hated anything happy or nice, ever since Luke dumped her. She knew that was a crappy excuse, but it was true. She uses to love long walks and jogs, playing with her dogs in the backyard, tending the roses in the garden. But now, everything just seems like a routine. Wake up, brush teeth, change clothes, eat breakfast, and go to school. And frankly, Annabeth was really sick of it. But no matter how much she tried to break from the routine, her heart quivered under the immense weight.

The past three weeks have been horrible. Everyone sneered at her, and no-one even pitied her. But then again, Annabeth preferred the sneers than the pitys; she would take the sneers any day. That she could handle, but if she got any pitying looks, she was scared she would burst out into tears.

Right after Luke told her everything, she realized something. She was never in love with him. She_ wanted_ to be in love with him. The fact that he broke her heart wasn't because she actually loved him, but because she lost the chance to actually find love. But it takes a second to get a crush, and a minute to fall in love, but it takes an eternity to forget. This apparently didn't apply to Annabeth. It was like she was prone to heartbreak, first her mom, and now this. She guessed that life really had it out for her.

Annabeth eyes squinted as she searched for her glasses, as she took in who exactly trashed her room. Annabeth's room was always clean, she was, in fact _**the**_ clean freak of the century. She looked opposite her bed, and saw the familiar silver dressing table across from her. Her reflection looked horrible. Annabeth's blonde hair was a bushy bird's nest, and her large, doe eyes were calculating, and looked like a storm was brewing with the amount of thinking she did. Her angular nose was shaped delicately, and her mouth was plump pink, yet her porcelain-skin looked more translucent than pale. She sighed, before looking over at the culprit. It was Lauren.

"Not now Lauren," Annabeth mumbled, burrowing her head into the thousands of pillows on her king-sized bed. Louise was the house help. She had shining dark brown hair that came from her Latino heritage, and warm brown eyes. She looked after Bobby and Malcolm, a kind of babysitter, but she was also an amazing chef, and an excellent maid. But to Annabeth, she was another mother.

"But, Miss Chase, you need to go downstairs, the summer holidays have started and some particular people are downstairs waiting for you," Louise said smirking slightly. That woke Annabeth up. Louise never smirks, except when something or _someone_ big had arrived. In fact, she knew exactly who.

Annabeth bolted out of bed, revealing her long pajama bottoms, and her oversized basketball t-shirt. She ran down the stairs, leading into the big foyer. There, standing with three oversized suitcases, where my three best friends. We all squealed, running towards each other and embracing.

First was the fiery red-head Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of the CEO of Dare Enterprise. Although, she pretty much hated what her dad does to the environment. Yep, she's an environment-crazy kind of girl. She loved to paint and sold most of her artwork to help the less fortunate, and she liked to travel the world doing loads of conventions on saving the environment, and succeeded in making Dare Enterprise an eco-friendly company. She was seventeen, (turning eighteen in two months, three days and fifty-three seconds), and had a blemish free tanned skin from being out in the sun for too long. She wore some light blue denim wash-out jeans, which had smudges of paint across them, and a simple white top. Her fiery auburn hair hung from her shoulders in layers, and her emerald-green eyes sparkled with happiness.

Second was the very bubbly and tomboyish, yet very beautiful Piper Mclean. Her high Cherokee cheekbones made her an instant model for Aphrodite Cosmetics, where she traveled the world, taking photos and being, an overall, top model at the tender age of eighteen. Even though she was, what you call, the girl everyone envies, she was still the same down to earth girl in the entire world, and she's still a stickler to her tomboyish ways. She had just come back from Dubai, where she modeled the new Aphrodite Summer Collection. Her tanned skin only spoke slightly about her, and at some extent, she was considered The Egyptian Goddess, with striking dark brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders in a choppy style, and her elegant bone-structure. Her best feature would be her eyes. They would always be constantly changing. One moment they were a sparkling sky blue, the next an amazing forest green. She wore a light pink sleeveless ski jacket, with a bright blue top and a simple high waist, maroon shorts. She wore some flattering, white converses, and she was smiling goofily at her childhood friend.

And last, and defiantly not least, the strong-head, strikingly gorgeous Thalia Grace. She stood with a grace (no pun intended) of pride and leadership, and had an essence of confidence. Her leadership skills came in handy, as now she was the youngest vice president of Sky Fall Studios, where she was Hollywood's most favorite actress, yet she was still the most spirited and rock and roll type girl, any eighteen year old would be. In some ways she took after her mother, who Thalia looks up to, and is in an amazing relationship with at the moment. Thalia loved her mom, and Thalia's mother, (Sarah Grace) loved her like any mother would love their daughter. Sarah use to be _the_ Hollywood actress, before she quite when she found out she was pregnant with Thalia and Jason. She then devoted her life to Thalia and her twin brother Jason. Right, did we mention that Thalia had a twin brother Jason? No… well this is awkward. Jason is like Thalia's alter ego, he's nice and fair, and the All-American boy, with neat blond hair that was cropped short, and a strong-build from playing football all the time. While he lived in New York, Thalia lived in LA, and she obviously took the time out of her busy schedule to visit Annabeth in San Fran. He pursued in taking the Goode High Eagles to the championships, he said, and Annabeth quotes, he preferred his life to be normal, and didn't like the high society, yet he used his fame and fortune to be in the games? Hypocritical…

Anyway, Thalia was standing there with a smug look on her face, wearing silver and black hunter jacket, with black denim ripped jeans, and a white tank top underneath. Her feet were adorned in electric blue converses, and her hair was layered and reached just above her shoulders. Unlike Jason, Thalia got her father's looks, having jet-black hair, and a delicate angular face, yet they both shared the same electric blue eyes, which changed into sky blue when in a particular light. Thalia and Annabeth were defiantly the closest.

"Just rolled out of bed? Its noon Beth," She remarked, eyeing Annabeth's frilly pajama pants with disgust. Annabeth smirked, before striking a pose, feeling more like herself.

"Come on, it's never too late to have Lauren's chocolate chip pancakes," Rachel squealed, dragging her friends to the kitchen, where Lauren was already pilling four plates of pancakes for them. They all smiled gratefully, before devouring their pancakes in five seconds flat.

"Let's go to your room Annabeth," Piper said, hauling them all up to Annabeth's room. Her room was tidy again, probably because of Lauren. Annabeth pulled out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, before telling her friends that she was going to take a shower, and to make themselves at home. Not like they needed to, Thalia was on her phone, probably tweeting, while Rachel was absorbed in her sketchbook and Piper was throwing a basketball around with her slender fingers. Annabeth rolled her eyes before hopping into the shower.

_After a very long hot shower and an argument over the movie choice later…_

"Okay, now I'm bored, and depressed," Thalia said, as the rolling credits of Titanic came. Piper was blubbering, blowing her nose into a tissue.

"But he's… dead, and she l-loved him, arrgh," Piper screamed, before going into a hysteric sobbing into Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth comforted her for the loss of the dear, fictional Jack Dawson, and rolled her eyes over Piper's shoulders.

"That's the sixtieth time we've seen that, and I still get emotional," Rachel said, sniffling slightly. Annabeth again rolled her eyes, before addressing Thalia.

"I swear, they are both even more melodramatic than you," This caused Rachel and Piper to laugh, and Thalia to glare, but then reverse as they realized what Annabeth had said.

Two words; Pillow Fight!

_Twenty Pillows, and a hundred feathers later…_

"Ugh, I'm so bored," Rachel announced, and something Annabeth really wanted to do come to mind. She breathed through her nose, before speaking her mind.

"How do you play a player?"

You could seriously hear a pin drop.

"W-why do you ask?" Piper said her eyes wide.

"I want to take down the games," Was Annabeth's only reply.

That made the silence even longer. Then slowly, Thalia rose and began to clap, before she squealed, yes I repeat, inform the tabloids, Thalia Freaking Grace squealed, and ran towards me and hugged the hell out of me. Soon Rachel and Piper joined in the squealing and ran to join the hugging.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a visionary, and the most stupid person in the world," Annabeth said, trying to regain her breath.

"Okay, we're going to have to give you a makeover, oooh! Lessons! We can give you lessons; hmm first lesson can be…" Piper had started to ramble of topic, and Annabeth pulled her back to reality.

"How are you going to take down The Games?" Rachel asked.

"What are the games for starters?" Annabeth said, looking at Thalia, she only heard snippets, but she knew that Thalia knew what the Games where.

"The Games are the well games that boys, ahem, young men, play. They take some girls, and see how long it takes to screw them. It's also known as The Bro Code, and also at the end of the day, they get money from the other players, and if they do it within the time predicted, they have to pay the predictor. It's all really sick actually, but they get a thrill out of it, at least Jason does," Thalia answered, explaining what The Games was.

"That is absolutely horrible!" Piper said, her eyebrows furrowing. Annabeth nodded, realizing she was part of the games, except, thank god, she was still, very much innocent.

"Well, are you going after Luke, 'cause I hear he's a pretty big player," Thalia said. Annabeth shook her head. She needed someone bigger; she needed the biggest player The Games have.

"Who's the biggest player in the Games?" Annabeth asked. Thalia frowned, not knowing the answer. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, her eyes furrowing, before she clicked her fingers.

"I don't know who he is, but I think I know someone who might," She said mysteriously, before pulling them all together, and telling them the plan. Piper pulled back horrified.

"I am not seducing Jason!" She half whispered half screamed. Annabeth smirked, looking at Thalia with a knowing look. She so liked him.

"Come on, and you have to do it now, because he's only in San Fran today to drop me off, and he's leaving tonight," Thalia explained. Piper shook her head, hiding behind Annabeth's bedcovers. Rachel rolled her eyes, before pulling the sheets away from her; they all then began to circle Piper, using their puppy dog faces.

"And besides, you're irresistible, and a model, it's a win-win situation," Annabeth said logically, while Rachel nodded whole heartedly.

"Okay, okay, call him," She muttered, before allowing Rachel to look through her stuff to find something, and Thalia left the room to call Jason. Annabeth smirked, swirling in her chair mock sinisterly.

When Thalia was finished convincing Jason to come round, Rachel and Annabeth got to work. Piper looked stunning, as always, and instead of the normal jean shorts she wore, she now wore a simple, white sundress, which showed off her tanned legs, and her hair was let down, falling down her shoulders gracefully. Jason wouldn't be able to resists.

_When Jason Grace, infamous player, arrives…_

Piper shouldn't be nervous, right? I mean, she's faced having to go underwater for one of her photo shoots, and freefalling in the air, so this should be a piece of cake, right? Wrong. She was shaking down to her knees, before she calmed down her nerves, and breathed in and out, like she did when she was modeling. When she was modeling, she had to be a completely different person, so she was going to become, glamorous model Piper, not completely dorky and tomboyish Piper. She could hear Jason's footsteps, walking up the stairs towards her. Piper didn't know what kind of thing Thalia said to Jason to make him come, but she breathed in slowly, and waited for the doors to open to the balcony, where the wind was blowing slightly, and the night sky was a dark velvet blanket.

"Piper? Piper, are you okay? Thalia called! She said you were in trouble-"Jason said, before stopping dead in his tracks. He's always seen Piper in hoodies and sweatpants, so why was seeing her in a dress suddenly cause a lump in his throat? The elegant white sundress slipped over her delicate shoulders, and stopped just short of her knee. Her long, choppy hair was curled and laid on her shoulders faintly. She smiled shyly at him, before gesturing with her finger for him to come closer. His body seemed to move on its own accord, as he moved towards her as if in a trance.

"Do you think I look pretty?" She asked slightly, her voice sweet and innocent. She seemed to come closer, a lot closer than she would usually come. Jason nodded obediently, noticing how her hair smelled slightly of lemons.

"Mm, that's nice," She said, reaching on her tip toes and placing an arm around his neck. Jason could feel his heart thumping, as he reached down slowly.

"But, what would you want with a girl like me; I'm just another part of the game, right?" She whispered, as she swallowed down the truth. Suddenly, Jason wanted nothing more than to be with her, and for her to be with him.

"I even bet that you're the best player in the games, you're always really impressive," She whispered near his ear, making him tremble slightly. He swallowed before answering.

"No, it's not me; it's this guy, Percy Jackson, he lives in NYC. He's actually one of my best friends," He said, slipping closer. Piper smiled slightly, making Jason feel actually happy. She swallowed, before stepping back, returning to the dorky-tomboyish Piper he knew and loved. Wait, did he say loved? No, he liked Piper, but only as a sister. That was when he realized what he was doing. This was Piper! His twin sister's best friend! What was he doing? Piper sighed, which made Jason look at her.

"Has the night just got a little warmer or something?" She asked, fanning herself slightly. Jason gulped, realizing he didn't remember why he was here in the first place.

_After Jason had left with his… erm Little Friend_

"So? Do you know who it is?" Rachel said. Piper smirked, nodding slightly. They were all sitting in Annabeth's room, Annabeth on her bed sitting cross-legged, while Thalia was sitting on the window seat, and Rachel lying on the floor.

"Percy Jackson. The biggest player of the Games,"


End file.
